


Are you sure Ianto isn't breaking it (the Forth wall)

by Firehedgehog



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ianto rocks, M/M, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto.. is a strange person, who dies to early for us beloved fans. We are all sure that he could rule the earth with his coffee, and so much more. requests taking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you sure Ianto isn't breaking it (the Forth wall)

**Author's Note:**

> this insanity is for all you Ianto fans!

**There There.. drums**

It was something to see, for if one just heard of it they would have wondered if someone had drugged them. They had left Ianto behind after a rift call, the man had stayed behind because Tosh was needed because there was technology dropped by the Rift.

"Please tell me I'm Imagining this," Gwen said shakily. 

"This.. is just weird," Tosh said wide eyed. twenty minutes ago they'd been called back, the Master of all things

There in the hub drinking coffee was the master, crying his heart out to Ianto.

Ianto seeing them shooed them away with his hands

"And then he rejected me..." The Master said sniffling. 

It was also then that the Torchwood crew wondered if they needed a vacation. 


End file.
